<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безвременье by TlokeNauake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388314">Безвременье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake'>TlokeNauake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино смотрел на него и чувствовал, как накатывает запоздалая истерика. Та, которой не случилось пять лет назад. Та, которая должна была случиться, чтобы всё закончилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безвременье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема "Галлюцинации")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сомневаюсь, что вы сможете подобраться к этим ублюдкам незамеченными, — сказал Сквало, выслушав план Дино. Он, как обычно, развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник, и мечом выводил на паркете одному ему ведомые узоры. — Без Маммон не обойтись. Я ведь не ошибаюсь, у тебя по-прежнему нет иллюзиониста?</p><p>Дино закатил глаза. </p><p>— Мне не нужен иллюзионист. </p><p>— Зря, — веско уронил Сквало. — Помнишь Катанию? Вы же едва ноги унесли. Скольких ты тогда потерял?</p><p>Дино поморщился и вздохнул. </p><p>— Четверых. И Ромарио сильно зацепило. </p><p>— Вот-вот. Если не хочешь повторения, звони Маммон сейчас. — Сквало указал подбородком на лежащий на столе телефон. </p><p>Дино помедлил и всё-таки набрал номер. В последние годы Сквало давал ему исключительно полезные советы. </p><p>— Пойду распоряжусь насчёт завтра, — сказал Дино, положив трубку. Он терпеть не мог торговаться, но с Маммон иначе можно было остаться без штанов.</p><p>— Вали. — Сквало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. — Я здесь тебя подожду. </p><p>Дино вышел из кабинета и едва не налетел на Ромарио. </p><p>— Босс?</p><p>— Выдвигаемся завтра под прикрытием Маммон, — сказал Дино, не глядя на него. — Я уже договорился. Всё остальное по плану. </p><p>— Маммон? — переспросил Ромарио. — Вы же не хотели с ней связываться. </p><p>— Я передумал, — резко ответил Дино, ни с того, ни с сего разозлившись. — Её помощь необходима, если мы не хотим повторения Катании. </p><p>Ромарио какое-то время смотрел на него молча, со всё возрастающей тревогой. Дино не выдержал первым. </p><p>— Что? — спросил он раздражённо. </p><p>— Вам посоветовал синьор Сквало? — со странной интонацией уточнил Ромарио.</p><p>— Именно, — отрезал Дино. — Дальше что?</p><p>— Босс.</p><p>— Ромарио. Хватит. Говори уже. </p><p>— Сквало умер, — сказал Ромарио с жалостью. </p><p>Дино посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.</p><p>— Я знаю, — ответил он и, отступив обратно в кабинет, захлопнул дверь у Ромарио перед носом.</p><p>Сквало сидел на подоконнике, подтянув одну ногу к груди и болтая второй. Смотрел в окно и чему-то улыбался. Интересно, о чём он думает? </p><p>Дино остановился и внимательно оглядел Сквало с ног до головы: шнурованные высокие ботинки, с которых за последние пять лет на пол этого кабинета не упало ни пылинки, кожаные штаны без единой царапины, небрежно расстёгнутый варийский китель с новой нашивкой взамен истрепавшейся, белоснежную рубашку, всегда едва уловимо пахнущую одним и тем же порошком, длинные блестящие волосы — неизменно чистые и гладкие.</p><p>Таким он видел Сквало пять лет назад в последний раз. </p><p>— Ты ведь не настоящий, — не то спросил, не то сказал Дино. Сердце колотилось в горле, мешая дышать. </p><p>Сквало медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него. В его глазах застыло то самое выражение, которое всегда так раздражало и цепляло Дино — снисходительное и насмешливое, но неизменно тёплое и родное.</p><p>— Почему ты так решил? — спокойно спросил Сквало. </p><p>— Твои волосы… — Дино подошёл к нему и пропустил сквозь пальцы серебристую прядь — та шёлково скользнула по ладони, свернувшись у Сквало в изгибе локтя. Дино посмотрел ему в глаза и, собравшись с духом, закончил: — Они не растут. </p><p>Сквало усмехнулся и взял его за руку. </p><p>— Отлично, Пони. Логика и наблюдательность на пять баллов, можешь взять конфетку, даже две. </p><p>— Сквало. — Дино смотрел на него и чувствовал, как накатывает запоздалая истерика. Та, которой не случилось пять лет назад. Та, которая должна была случиться, чтобы всё закончилось.</p><p>Сквало склонил голову набок. Дино сглотнул, сжимая его руку в своей. И как он раньше не заметил, что в этом взгляде больше нет жизни?</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Дино беспомощно. </p><p>— Я знаю, — сказал Сквало и улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>